Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-4p - 6}{6p + 4} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-4p - 6}{6p + 4} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-4p - 6) \times 9} {(6p + 4) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-36p - 54}{6p + 4}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{-18p - 27}{3p + 2}$